


【All耀】  思南

by Brenda15



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	【All耀】  思南

03

他的赛里斯该是第一次吧。

 

在去准备碰触赛里斯的那一刻，凯撒突然想到了这个问题。如果是第一次的话，他可不想让赛里斯留下些什么不好的印象，毕竟，以后的路还很长，他还有足够的时间驯服这只不听话的长满了利齿的小狮子。他想起了放在隔间的必需品，仁慈的给了那人一个无法看见的温暖微笑。

 

感谢我吧，赛里斯。他急匆匆的再次转身离开，用他生平能够奔出的最快速度朝隔间走去。

 

躺在床上俨然被折磨炸了的赛里斯在自己的手触抚到难以启齿的位置的时候，立刻清醒了些许。他迷迷糊糊的看着周围的环境，立刻辨认出了这是凯撒的房间，他晃了晃脑袋想要支撑柱这唯一一点还算得上清明的意识。

 

【凯撒他，不在麽】

 

说不清楚是失落还是庆幸的心情，他此刻心里粘稠的感情无法言表。凯撒的庄园是仿照着古罗马式的风格建造的，他的卧室没有一侧，直通向种满繁花的庭院，在这张硕大无比的床与台阶之间有个水池，对，蓄满水的雕刻着圣母与圣子的水池。

 

【如果浸泡在冷水里会好的多吧】

 

这么想着，他便用尽全身的力气起身，缓慢的朝那个记忆中的方向爬去。他想，他或许是清楚自己在期待着什么，害怕着什么的，只是，现在。他摸索着向前爬去，在手指有意无意的触碰及大理石的冰冷的时候，终于再也忍不住。他吸了一大口气，然后义无反顾的翻了进去。溅起的硕大水花与重重的落水声让兴冲冲赶来的凯撒立刻心灰意冷了一半，他刚踏进房间看到的便只剩下水面上溅起的水花。

 

【该死的，该死，去你妈的赛里斯，劳资一定弄死你】

 

凯撒立刻奔向水池边，把手里的瓶瓶罐罐随意的往水池旁一扔，也跳了进去。水池并不深，只到他的齐腰处，但是早已经软弱无力的赛里斯到了水中根本站不住脚，他不敢想象万一自己来晚半步，他会怎样。此刻被冷水完全浸透的赛里斯感觉并不好受，反而比刚才更难受了，整个人如同遇见水的沸腾片一样，每个毛孔都在被水浸润着，叫嚣着，甚至是比刚才更加猛烈的灼烧起来。身边的冷水在遇到皮肤的瞬间，就已被灼烧成水蒸气。他犯了个巨大的错误，在无意识的张开了嘴之后，大量的冷水侵入口鼻。

 

【这是要，要死了么】

 

他睁大了眼睛，却什么也看不到，时空静止的瞬间，他的世界飞快的闪现过一对冷静碧绿的眸子，祖母绿的色彩渲染霸占着他能够想起的一切，但很快，这片看似凝重的碧绿也不过一闪而过，他凝望到了一双更加温柔的眼眸，深褐色里承载着他想看却看不清的深情。这抹别样的色彩在出现的瞬间就替代了无数闪耀过的光和影。他艰难的张张口，这次，没有了冷水的刺激，大量的新鲜空气涌入，突然放松的气压让他有些呛到气管，引起猛烈的咳嗽。他用力的咳着，几乎恨不得将肺给咳炸了，入骨的生疼与充斥在耳边他根本无法辨识清的咒骂声迫使他抬头，仰视着那个面色激动而狠戾的家伙。入目的是那片奇异温柔的深褐色，赛里斯累的如同虚脱一样，他受够了这种无力的挣扎与抗争了，也受够了这个人脸上这么让他惧怕的恐怖神情，他不由自主的靠了过去，把滚烫的脸紧贴在了那人结实的胸膛上。

 

“凯撒。”他听见自己的声音在微微发颤，那人的名字就这样从自己灼热的唇瓣中流露出，他颤抖着吻着那片让他安定又疯狂的冰冷，“抱我吧、”他急切的在伸手环住凯撒的腰身，“想怎么抱，就怎么抱吧。”他收紧了自己的手，缓缓闭上了眼睛，任凭所有的理智都湮没在深陷的无法自拔的情欲里。

 

【亚瑟哥哥，对不起，我想，我无法控制自己无法不爱他】

 

细密的吻如暴风骤雨般从头而降，他想起来很多年前的那个雨夜，暴风骤雨不停歇，电闪雷鸣，自己迎着它们疯狂的在寂静无人的路边飞奔着，他无比清晰的知道此刻的自己有多狼狈内心就有多勇敢。

 

<王耀，老子就你这么一个弟弟，你踏出了这一步就再也没办法回头了你知不知道>

 

<真他妈的是我亚瑟·柯克兰养出来的疯子>

 

【我一直都是个疯子啊，随心所欲的疯子】

 

他笑着抬头用力的回应着凯撒落在他身上的亲吻，脸颊上滚落的是早已分辨不出泪水还是池水的透明液体。两人身下因为不停的扭动而荡起的涟漪向外扩散着，煽动翅膀的蝴蝶带起了第一波细微的震动。

 

【TBC】


End file.
